Last Ones Left
by CaleaSpade
Summary: Hey I'm Violet Manner. My group and I are in Denver, and, well, you get were I'm going. READ ALL THREE This has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Violet Manner. I'm immune to the Flare. My group and I are in Denver. You probably think that we might have trouble in her, but we don't really. That's because I have a great survival skills. I don't know how, but I do. I can also, sometimes I _can_ even befriend Cranks, too. It's kind of weird, having a cannibal trying to be your friend. The ones that I befriend, I get them human limbs and/or less aggressive Bliss to help them. And if they _do_ try to attack me, I cut them with my katana or shot them with my riffle. Nothing that bad.

I walked out to get supplies, since I'm the oldest. I closed the moving truck we were in. I took out my riffle and started down the abandon street. I walked into an old store and grabbed all the can food I could get in my backpack. As I walked to get some water, I saw three Cranks eating something. They were so way past gone. I loaded my riffle and walked around the corner.

"Get down." I commanded them pretending to be brave.

The leader glared at me, "You have a death wish? Well, I guess I could go for dessert." He licked his lips and started to walk over to me.

"Look, all I want is some water. Let me pass, please."

When he got to me he reached out to touch me. "Kiddies should be nicer." When he held his hand out, he hesitated. "Look, I still have a little sanity left, so you get three minutes or I'll come a have a little snack."

I nodded and grabbed all the water I could get.

"Hey, you have a vibe of a Crank that it past the past gone stage. Look out for yourself ok?"

I nodded, "Thank you, sir." I kept my head down till I was out of their sight. Yup, that was my power. I can have Cranks respect me, well, half of time.

I walked back down the street. I got the truck and hopped in the cargo hold. I saw three little kids huddling together. Zy, the oldest of the three, got up and shined a flash light in my face.

"Zy, give Levi and Amy the food. I have to get some more batteries, blankets, and some more stuff for the first-aid kits." I kissed each one's forehead, "I'll be back, just wanted to make sure you have food."

I walked back out and headed for any place that might have the things I needed. I got the blankets and first-aid stuff pretty easy. I just need batteries. I walked near the street and saw a few. When I got up, the first thing I found was a blond wanker on the ground when a hoard was coming.

I ran toward him. He was barely breathing. I got out the first aid and bandaged him as best I could. He was shot in his cheek. I took out the bullet, somehow stuck in his it. I put him on my back. I could never leave a helpless person in danger, even if they were a Crank. I ran. Hoping the group is blind.

I carried him a little till I hit some problems. Two female Cranks stared at me, eyes glazed, red stains covered their mouths. I almosted dropped him. The looked at me with hunger.

"Aw, what a pretty face." One of them said leaning her head with a creepy smile.

"Yes, so pretty you could eat it." They charged at us.

I bolted out of there. They kept screaming and flaring their arms till I set the guy down and aimed, closing my eyes.

_ Bang, bang, bang_

I shot one in the head and the other in the calf and lung, my mom was a doctor before she became a Crank and my dad was a gun sells-man FYI.

My straight black hair cover my brown eyes that matched my skin. I whipped them out of my eyes.

The guy moaned. I grabbed a small amount of Blissed and gave him some.

"Ok buddy. Time to get to a safe place." I picked him back. We walked a different way just in case. I know way too much about survival that it made me sick.

I knocked on the door with his foot. In less than ten seconds Zy opened the door pointing my sword out. Just like I taught him. I was some-what proud of him.

"Zy, open up it's me. I brought a…person." He opened it and let us in.

"Who's he?" Levi half yelled. Well, I'm gonna have to punished him for being rude.

"Is he gonna be a new member or just a help-and-leave." The six year old girl asked me.

"I don't know."I started to take care of his wounds. When I was done I tried to get him to eat, but he was unconscious so I let him sleep.

Amy would poke his face once in a while, but we pretty much left him alone. It was really just a sleep in day. We didn't really have anything to do. I mean I did hear that the Right Arm was up to something, but I don't like killing unless I _really _have to.

I sharpen my sword as the kiddies slept, though Levi would wake up drowsy and asked he could take a shift. Man, he already over-protected and he ain't even **NINE. **Why did I have to be the den mother? I soon went to sleep after my sword and gun were ready for a little traveling. Got to keep moving or we're going to die.

I kept hearing Bergs. I took a deep breath. Finally, finally I got my wish. _To always be alone. Never have someone to stop me. Never have someone to life for._ I kept my selfish thought in my head till I heard Amy's soft snoring, Zy's hands wanting to cuddle, and Levi's humming.

I woke to a voice, "Tommy, you shank. I really hate your bloody guts."

Who was that was all I could think. Only one person could have a voice that I wouldn't recognize. The stupid CRANK.

What was his problem? Who was this "Tommy"? Why did he hate him?

I sat up to see a blond Crank glaring at his hands. "I going to BLOODY KILL YOU, MUNIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

I through my shoe at him. "Shut the funk up." I glared at him, which in return got me a glare back.

"Who the shuck are you?" he half growled. His face and hair made him look like a girl.

I took a breath as to not choke him or kill him. I don't want a dead body in the truck. "I'm Violet and I save you ratty butt."

He looked like he saw a ghost. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Who was that Tommy you were talking about? Why do you hate him? And why where on the ground?"

"Why should I tell you? I didn't tell you to save me. What if I wanted to die?"

I thought about it for a second. "Then I'll kill you, but not now." I stared blank at him. "Answer my questions, wanker."

"Fine, you jacked-headed girl. Tommy is….was my friend. I hate him because he didn't do what I asked him. I was on the ground because I wanted to die. Can you kill me now?" He kept his poker face.

"Sure." I said it with a little bit of worry. Why did he want to die so badly? Did he really hate being…..

My thought was cut off by Amy starting to wake up. Her cute little yawn made me giggle. Why did she have to be so cute?

"Violet? I need to pee." She whipped her blond hair and patted it to make a perfect bob. So adorable even when she need to pee.

"Ok, baby." I picked her up. "I'll watch your back then go to bed." I smiled at her, which rewarded me with her beautiful smile.

She nodded. She stared at the Crank. "Morning, Mr. Crank." Yawning again, she put her head on my shoulder.

I looked at my riffle, it was on the ground. How was I gonna carry a kid and a gun? "Um, can you help me? We can do what you want….um?"

"Newt." He grabbed my gun and we all walked out. It was coldish and quiet. Perfect. Most Cranks would be trying to find a nice warm place to hide. And now I could hear better if one was coming.

After Amy peed, I put her back in. Man, she took a long time to pee. I need to watch how much water I give her. We might die because of her bladder.

It was now just Newt and me. Alone. It was time to do the deed. I took my riffle and aimed it at his head. My hands shook as I pointed it at him. Why, why?

"Do it already."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch him die.

Suddenly, I heard a moaning. I opened my eyes to see a group of Cranks dragging themselves towards us.

"Aw, why is a cute, little couple out so late?" One asked. Both of us glared at that that comment. We're not a couple, wankers.

"When I tell you, run to the truck and lock it. I'll take care of them and then we'll do the deed." I whispered to Newt, handing him my gun.

"Ok, just promise you'll do it or I'll kill you slowly."

"I promise on my dead mother's grave."

He nodded.

They stared to come closer and closer. They were a yard a way when I bit my skin, breaking skin. "Look, fresh blood." I yelled. They put all attention on me. I bee-line down a dark alley. Looking back, I not only saw the little group come after me, but Newt getting in the truck. I just know they'll be safe if Newt is with them. I just hope I can survive this.

I kept at full speed till I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on the road. My legs couldn't move, my lungs burned, my body hurt so bad. I felt like closing my forever. I soon heard them a couple of yards behind me.

"Sorry, Newt. I have to break that promise." I closed my eyes and let the dark void comfort me. I let take full control. I was left in a void of darkness. I felt like I could sleep forever…and that's what I did.

My sleep was short lived as I woke up. I was in Newt's warm arms. He was carrying me bridal style.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my arms.

"Why am I not dead? What happened? Why did you leave the kid?"

"I knew you would need help so I followed you. Left they kids with some things for protection. I saw you fall so I killed those bloody Cranks."

"Well, you should have not followed me. I could have taken care of myself." I knew that was a lie, but I had to defend myself.

He scoffed, "Oh really? When I got to you, you were half dead."

"When I found you, you were half dead too!" I yelled at him.

"I wanted to die and had nothing to live for!" He yelled back at me.

"Well, maybe I wanted to die to!"

"You have something to live for!"

"So?"

We stopped when we crashed into the truck. We got in and went straight to bed. I just hope tomorrow is not as eventful as today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry but this will not be continued. If you were reading this I am very sorry.**

**Please forgive me.**

**If you wish for me to continue.**

**Very sorry.**


End file.
